The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium hortorum Bailey, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Americana Scarlet. The new cultivar is a hybrid seedling resulting from my controlled crossing of a red single flower female parent and a salmon colored semi-double pollen parent in the company nursery in Gilroy, Calif., this new Geranium plant being a product of a planned breeding program intended to create new Geranium cultivars with scarlet colored flowers, semi-double flower form, green foliage, vigorous growth and superior cutting productivity.
The new cultivar was developed in 1988 at Gilroy, Calif. and has been repeatedly reproduced by cuttings in Gilroy, and in Guatemala over a two year period. It has also been trialed at Okemos, Mich. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive generations and this novelty appears to be firmly fixed.